


Narrative of Forms

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April explains to Andy what every single piece of art on her body means to her.</p><p>Smut outtake from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3619377">Leaving the Villa for the Deaf</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrative of Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately following Ch4. I had this idea but it was also requested by GamblingDementor that I do some sort of smutty thing in this AU because of the way I wrote April.
> 
> I just fell in love with this AU and fell in love with the idea of Andy exploring April's body and her explaining what her tattoos mean to her. Obviously some parts of the smut make sense if you haven't read the AU, but you might wonder why the fuck all this tat-talk is happening if you haven't!

All the way to her bed, and April doesn't want him to stop.

The way he kisses her, those little forceful presses of his mouth on hers and the diving tongue, all make her arch into him as best she can wrapped around his waist. This is the closest she's ever felt to someone, so having his hands go up her the back of her shirt and down to the jeans she stole from Natalie and  _like_ it - no, love it, she remarks when his fingers flitter over the edge of the jeans and she wants him to squeeze her - it's refreshing and new and everything Andy is all rolled into one. She doesn't deny that she likes it, or that she's turned on by his beard, so April only moves to his neck where it sort of trails off and it becomes even patchier. 

Whatever part of her that feared being close, or was frightened by touches, seemed calmed by Andy. Something about the kindness in his voice and the way he touched her didn't feel like hot irons against her skin, so she continued to let his hands on her sides and those lips on hers. All of it's just too comfortable, and relaxing, and too  _Andy_ to let it go to waste. So April enjoys it, and enjoys the feeling of kissing the hell out of him.

"This isn't weird?" Andy asks, out of breath and between kisses.

He's looking at her, but not up into her eyes. He stares at every inch of her neck he works on as if he's deciding which part of her to kiss next. April watches him the whole time that they shift backwards in that room, her legs moving on his back just to find the right purchase for her body. This definitely isn't weird, and she doesn't want it to stop for a second.

"No," she answers shortly. 

It's all she can get out because he's kissing down to her shoulder and running hands up her back all the while.

Maybe it's the closeness, or the fact that she's unknowingly grinding on him when she thinks about it, but two distinct changes becoming really apparent right then: Andy's thick against the back of her thigh, and she's starting to feel a pleasurable heat in her chest that's begging to drip downward. All in those moments between the kitchen and the bed. Even in the few short days, April's been hoping to feel this. She isn't going to deny that she hopes her sister falls asleep early every night, letting her hand fall into her underwear late at night thinking about him. Not even for a second that she gets off thinking about Andy in her bed, but now it's real and she can't think about being anxious or not liking his touch because his hands are underneath her shirt and touching her lower back.

Gentle tips of fingers go between her spine and her sides, always holding onto her but definitely exploring. A soft thud and April falls back into her bed with him above her. Her legs hike up to the bed and the jeans hide everything, but her shirt's up above her stomach and she's breathing hard.

His eyes search there and Andy gets to his knees, thumbing over her stomach and kissing just below her belly button. The arms of the outstretched hands inked into her stomach all the way to her collarbone stick out and roll with her stomach's muscles reacting to him. His thick fingers with harsh, calloused pads caress over the art and he kisses the bottom of the black pit the arms emerge out of. His mouth laps up, gently, from the pit to those arms below where the shirt sits. April lets out a long sigh when he moves up, kissing her tattoo from her waist to stomach.

"Woah," he says slowly as he pulls her shirt up and over her bra where the arms are clearly on her.

"You wanna see?" she says before she laughs at him blushing and grinning. "I meant the tattoo, idiot."

"I do," he nods, and she feels around to unclasp for him. Andy's clearly too caught up in this sight to do it himself.

When the bra falls down her body, he doesn't look away for go at her aggressively. His hands touch up her stomach, hesitantly, until she nods and he moves further up. Against the darker complexion of her skin, pale arms extend all the way from that pit up to her breasts, lying aside her nipples and joining close to the center of her chest, and rise up into extended hands along her collarbone. Above her breasts, large flaps of wings sit and extend in crazy, mismatched patterns. This is one few people know the full extent of, and in a lot of ways April sees this tattoo as the one that she most identifies with and loves the most. But Andy's hands move up and underneath her breasts, fondling and holding her softly before his mouth goes down.

"Wow," he says before he leans down to kiss the flesh of a whole breast and moves inward towards her nipple.

"You sound like a...  _ah_ , a kid," she laughs but can't deny she likes the sensation of his mouth moving on her like that. _  
_

Leaning back on her wrists, she watches Andy's body between her legs shift on his knees as his mouth works. His hands never move and she can't help her stomach fluttering under that motion or the way her nipples react to his mouth (God, she thinks, the ugliness of small breasts and large nipples comes to her mind so much more right now) and doesn't think about it when she drops her head back on her shoulders and moans. It's a fantasy, sure, but she loves it.

When she moans, Andy groans against her breast and it's almost too much for that heat that begs to spread. Then he kisses towards her nipple again, kissing the flesh around the nub hard in the cold air and Andy wraps his lips around her quickly. She can't be self-conscious when he's suckling on her like that and when he keeps pressing his chest in between her legs like he's ready to push her down onto the bed.

"In a candy store," he says absentmindedly. 

She laughs when he kisses down her stomach more, running along those pale arms against her skin and to the button on her jeans.

"Tell me what they mean," he says, kissing her stomach again. Feathering little pecks on her stomach just above where her underwear sits underneath the denim she wants to just  _disappear_ , and he asks her that.

"What?"

"The tattoo," he mumbles between laying his lips on her. April falls to her back and Andy stands further up to start on her jeans.

"Oh,  _ha_ ," she laughs when he runs a hand up from her stomach to between her breasts. Her shirt's still riding up there and his hands feel so huge on her chest, but it just makes her hips shift forward and that heat spread fully. "Um, it's just...  _fuck_ , they're me, y'know?"

She talks while he looks up at her, kissing the edge of her panties now plain through the broken clasp of the button. Her jeans pop open and he just sits there, kissing her waistline and up to her stomach again, hands on her thighs, as she struggles to maintain composure. Andy's facial hair runs along her skin and the sensation drills the wetness into her body until she knows he'll come across her ready for this. She's damn  _ready_ for this.

"Mmm?" he asks, simply humming the question through his lips on her belly and the change in texture there. Again, back to her underwear and she's losing her mind a little bit.

"Like, they go up and up, and they grab me," she says, biting her lip and staring down her chest at Andy's nose running along her - imagining that feeling tenfold. "But they're...  _faster_ , speed it up... and they're under here and hidden. So they're basically just my feelings all the time or something."

Andy makes a noise of understanding and then her jeans finally slide off. With her shirt shoved up around her chest and her breasts exposed in the air, Andy lowers down to her underwear and his mouth seems to encompass all of her in that split second. She instinctively lifts her stomach up and arches out into nothing, trying to force herself closer and closer to Andy as he kisses her through the damp spot he'd been mouthing just a moment before. And his lips feel just as  _perfect_ there as they did everywhere else that April makes another long, groaning noise in appreciation.

His fingers tap up her legs until they're beneath the edge of her panties. They stay there for a moment, touching the skin of her hips until he looks down at her legs again. There's a large, circular star on her right thigh with almost fractal expansions from the center down her entire right leg. The left is bare and eagerly waiting skin, all ready for more ink, but her right is covered and he keeps his fingers under her panties when he lowers his mouth to her right thigh. Kissing there, he moves his right hand out away from her and to touch and trace each line of the pattern on her until he's circling, gently, and covering her whole leg. 

"This one?"

"It looks cool," she laughs and Andy does too, but it's true. That one just looks really cool, and there's probably some kind of symbolism to it, but this one is just for show.

"It does," he agrees and kisses her leg more, his finger working towards her under the panties.

For a few moments he simply touches the skin above her clit and kisses her leg, until April can't take it anymore. She clears her throat and Andy looks up, watching her. She laughs, knowing he can see her touching her breast and rolling her lips constantly in anticipation, but she just nods quickly. He only takes a second to laugh before he reaches up to kiss her hand at her breast, but April just shakes her head.

"Come on," she bucks upward into his finger a little, and she knows he slips a bit onto her wet lips but, God, she wants this.

"Sorry," he says with a real apology in his voice before settling down on her underwear and pulling them off of her.

"Just... too slow," she groans because she can feel his breath on her and how hot it is mixes with the warmth there and everything combined is almost too much. "Please-"

"Say no more," he laughs and lets his mouth on her clit, softly, once before setting further down on her, going to work in short order.

April can't even remember to worry, or to think that it's weird that his hands cup the outside of her legs, or when he looks up at her watching him down her body. His mouth folds against her over and over again, his lips gliding and suctioning lightly on her, until she has to look up and away from him for a moment. Pulling her legs up, he runs a hand across her anklebone and it sends a jittery sensation through her telling April to leave, but she wants this so bad she's going to fight through what she's afraid of. There really isn't anything to be afraid of anyways. What's Andy going to do? Make her come too hard? 

In that second that she thinks that and when he lets his tongue run up her just a little, April would be really okay with that. He's insatiable for a while, his mouth latched onto her and his tongue working unseeable yet April stares at him as he laps up gently with his eyes closed. His mouth works in circles and his tongue follows, making her run hands through her hair and grip the blankets and her legs shake a little when he finds a back and forth pattern that makes her breathing mount quickly into a fervor. He presses harder into her, feeling her legs shake and that climb getting so fast she can barely tell it's happening - but she knows it's so  _damn good_ \- until he moves his whole head back and forth, letting his tongue stay stationary and move with the whole of his face, until she bucks into him harsh and with her stomach muscles rolling out pleasant waves.

Andy's mouth stays the whole time, riding with her through it all until she's calmer and her hands are only softly in his hair instead of gripping those curls in rough patches. Her breathing calms and Andy picks her legs up by the backs of her knees and stands up, holding them in his arms as he works quickly at his own pants. She can't help but stare when he's down to underwear and she doesn't hesitate to curl up and grab him through them. Brushing her hand over him, she looks up and watches his face fall apart into a blank state of pleasure. 

"You wanna know about these ones?" she looks up at him, biting her lip and stroking his outline with small, brief patterns.

"Huh?"

"My arms," she clarifies, peeling his underwear down his legs and bringing his cock to a peak hardness with more, longer strokes.

She reaches for a little package in a box, hoping Andy doesn't ask her about it. He doesn't, and when she folds it over him and brings him down further until he's nearly against her he only looks at her questioningly. April nods and Andy just has that same chuckle to give her as if there was anything else that she would want to hear right then and there. On her bed in a terrible apartment in Pawnee, with a guy doing her arm up, and she feels comfortable.

A little smile plays on her face when he looks down at her, just toying against her with his head until she can't bear it any longer. He leans forward until he's fully boring into her, and then pulls back slightly. "Tell me what they mean," he says in a quiet tone before thrusting back in her.

His whole body feels massive, or maybe it's simply that action right between her legsmaking him feel huge, and he almost towers over her as he leans forward. April grabs around his neck, pulling her body up to stare at him the whole time. There's a rhythm, eventually, when he shifts her legs over to one side and she doesn't really enjoy that as much as she thought she would and when he puts her legs over his shoulders and goes harder, but it feels a little too rough. She tells him that and he slows down, not leaving her, before letting her legs stay hiked up on the bed with her knees running into his sides after every rhythmic pounding. 

And that's what she wants it to be. Not rough, or soft, but  _hard_. Andy does it with flying colors - does her? - and she can't help but let little grasping moans eke out of her to match his growls and little bursts of breath that fall out when he looks down at them meeting in rapid succession. But she remembers, at some point, to tell him about her arms. 

"Control," she manages to get out until she's lost in a fit of moans overrun by that rhythm.

It's that pace, really, that does her in. Every bit of him is as hard as his personality is soft, and fucking like this with their eyes caught in the other's just makes it hit her all at once how good it is. Not only the actual, literal feeling of the thing - and she can't deny that Andy's pressing her into that little mattress with increasingly frustrated drives until she can feel her whole body going up and down into the mattress again and again - but his little caring touches. In combination with her lips spreading thick around him before he buries himself in her again, there's the way he never takes his eyes off of her. The way he found the position that made her feel good, and the way he kept eye contact because otherwise she knew it would feel just as soulless and uncaring or unloving as any other time, and all of this makes her want to let the emotions pour over her. Instead, she lets that wave of bliss catch her hot and heavy in the chest until she's meeting him harder and halfway with thrusts of her own.

"Control," he repeats and she leans up to kiss him, biting down almost too hard on his lip with that catch of nerves.

Letting that burst of heat envelop her, and that drop from closeness to mind-shattering ecstasy, she tries to hold back a noise but can't help letting the ripple of another long moan fall out of her in pace with Andy. She tries not to shriek, knowing the paper thin walls could barely disguise it, so she bites down on his shoulder and lets the vocal appreciation of the orgasm run its course while Andy continues to fuck her into a near senseless state of bliss.

April eventually slows herself down and knows he's close. He watches her the whole time, her shirt still on her chest and her breasts bare and so aggressively aroused that she can't tell if she's always looked like this and felt like this but Andy continues his motions. He rolls his thumb over her cheek, her legs shaking still and skin smacking in concert with his hips until Andy slows down for one, final, much harder slam into her.

He nearly falls over and groans loud, stuttering, and she kisses his cheek and runs fingers up his side all the while. He comes with her around him, pressed into her but no longer going anywhere. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It all means control," she whispers, staring down at the pillow.

After a few more minutes, all of them filled with Andy asking her if she wanted more but just tiredly chuckling and accepting his continuous kisses, April lies on her stomach with her blanket over her waist and covering everything save her back and arms. He's kissing down her back, covering the indent of her spine and his hands running down with those expert fingers working in little, dextrous circles around the thick spirals on her shoulder blades that curl up and into the spokes of her sleeves that trail back onto her shoulders proper. He swirls over them, each with a digit, as if memorizing what the original artist did. 

He kisses them all too, making sure that she giggles from the soft, feathering touches of his lips on her skin. It's all wanted, most definitely, so she forces her body to enjoy it - and it only takes that first apprehensive touch, and Andy asking  _again_ if it's okay, before she gets over that. She wants those fingers on her and touching her like they belong there, so she takes a deep breath as he moves along her back.

"These circles?" he asks softly, running his fingers around her shoulder blades one at a time. "Looks cool, right?"

"I had an idea about linking everything together," she shrugs the best she can laying down, arms crossed and tapping the thick, intertwined ink on her arms. "I just haven't done anything else on my back yet."

"Maybe I'll do it," Andy adds before chuckling. "Sorry, too quick?"

"Yeah, the tattoo's too quick," she looks over her shoulder, catching his eyes and smiling. "The sex wasn't rushed at all."

He looks down and joins her little, real laughs before he touches her lower back with his palm down and fingers splayed out so that the heel of his palm gets forced backward a little. He presses down on her gently, like he's testing her back for stability before running that hand back up her and falling to his stomach. He lands with a soft thump and looks over at her, April turning her head to catch him staring just in time. He's definitely chubby, as delightfully fluffy as she hoped he'd be, but he must have been riding his bike for a little while judging by the at least extant muscle in his legs and shoulders.

Though, after that experience the only muscle she cares about is the one she comes around and feels in her mouth when she kisses him again. He cups her face at the strange angle, keeping an arm over her back and letting his hand run along her shoulders there the whole time. When they finally stop he's got  _that_ grin on his face that just turns her from a supposed adult who takes things very seriously in life into someone who's scarily interested in the way that grin arcs up and has a much higher peak on one side of his face than the other. And the little, few wrinkles at the corners of his mouth. Those are almost as interesting.

"Too fast?" he asks her, as if she's going to answer that in the positive.

"Too slow," she corrects, reaching her hand beneath the sheets and feeling him in her palm. "You get the drill?"

"Hm? What?" Andy's eyes glaze over just a bit and April chuckles under her breath, massaging him in slight movements until he's almost totally hard in her hand. "Oh, drill? I can do that."

April laughs when he darts forward and kisses her neck, the scruff of his beard tickling her and turning the laughter into a giggle fit. Before long they've both forgotten about the sex and are tumbling around on the bed in ludicrous form, with April's hair getting in his face as he nibbles on her ear and hands tickle her stomach in a furious effort to get her laughter out again. She wraps her legs around him, trying to find a stable place in the next few moments where he rolls back and forth on the bed until they still and he's on his back looking up at her.

Then his hands find her hips and hold her, though not dominating or demanding her motions, and she leans down to kiss him again. April can definitely get used to this kind of physical contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty awesome, right?
> 
> Right?
> 
> ...
> 
> Right?


End file.
